Corners
by Kendall N.S
Summary: His golden eyes stared me down and I realized the chains were locked in place. I would never be free.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and if I did, all of them would DIE! **_

He's here. I know he's here.

I brought my fingers up to my chest as I backed closer into my closet. My knees brought up to my chest and I could feel the tears had already dried out on my face. He was rummaging through my room, as if I wasn't even there. Going through all of my drawers and taking personal items. Shoving them into his pockets.

A shudder ran through my body as I squeezed my eyes shut and I pulled myself closer into the corner, my fingers making long, red lines in my face.

How did he even know where I lived? How was it even possible?

The repeated letters, oh the letters, sent shivers down my spine. Those words he wrote were perfectly synced to torment my very soul. How he even knew where I lived, amazed me. How he managed to charm my father into thinking he was a good boy, amazed me also. I thought he was a good boy at first too. Those sweet words charmed me body and soul, until I snapped out of it all. His obsession drove him to hurt my friends and isolate me in a dangerous corner of the world.

I held my breath and tried to slow my heart beat, he would hear that just as he heard everything else about me. Everything included the thoughts of other people. He wasn't one to respect other's privacy, even in their minds. Thank god I was an exception, but right now, I wish I wasn't. That's the reason why he started to follow me. He wanted to know me, _he wanted to break me_.

My toes curl in as I shuddered at that last thought. How was it possible for him to torment me so much and not feel even a shred of guilt for it? He drove away the closest friends I ever had. Including Jacob, my personal sun. I wish he was here right now, I would hold him so tight. His warmth would stretch into my body and leave me warm as well. Giving me hope that this would be over soon, his whispered condolences in my ear.

I cringed again and looked towards the bare crack of light that splayed through the edge of the closet doors. There were only flickers of light. Like a shadow was covering it….

I cringed as the doors opened and tried to hide myself in the plaster and paint. If only I could be like a chameleon and blend in or a moth and fly away, no one would want me but no one would have me. That was a good idea, if only that could happen. I braced myself against the wall, my eyes squeezed shut. I could feel his golden gaze on my face and my curled up body.

"Bella," He whispered, his voice coated with warm honey, "There isn't anything wrong."

How could he just say that? He pushed me into the farthest corner of the world and _that's_ all he had to say for it. He doesn't think that any of this is wrong?

I refused to speak, my eyes remained shut. If I looked at him, he would think everything was forgiven. He would think that it was alright that he snuck into my house and stole my property. He should have known I was there, hiding in the corner of my closet. He probably didn't know that I saw him stealing my things. My fingers curled into tight fists and the grated edges of my nails tried to dig into my skin, even though there was barely any nail there to begin with. My lips pressed into a thin line and I still refused to open my eyes to him. It would only lead to what he thought was forgiveness, an excuse for him to continue this charade that he thought was a good relationship.

"Bella, Love," He whispered, a little more forcefully this time, "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ How could he even ask that to me right now?!

"Edward," I said softly, still not opening my eyes, "Please, just go away."

"I don't understand, Love." He told me softly, almost sounding as broken as I was. Almost.

"Just stay away from me." I tried to say strongly, though I could feel the tears breaking into my voice. I wasn't sad, just proud of myself that I could finally tell him. Tell him I was tired of him being here. Tired of him taking my stuff and keeping me in the far corner of the world that only had him in it.

I suddenly felt his large hands take hold of my face and tilt it up at an almost unbearable angle. I refused to give in; my lips sealed tightly and my eyes remained closed. Though I could still feel his cold, full lips touching my face; trying to make me give in. Trying to pull me back to him through seduction. They trailed across my face and began to trail down my neck, my pulse quickened and I pressed myself against the wall again.

Even without looking at him, I could feel his hunger pulsing through his simple touches. That hunger that would last forever on my blood that I would never give to him. _I refuse_.

"_Edward,"_ I said firmly, _"Go away."_

"Bella—"

"Pl—just go." I said, cutting myself off from saying 'please'.

His fingers didn't release the hold he had on my face, they were tracing my pulse and along my collar bone, just above my pajamas. His lips roving all over my face, trying to persuade me to his way.

I finally allowed my eyes to open and glared at him head on, "If you love me, Edward, you will leave me."

It shocked me that I could actually say that, after how much we loved each other and wanted the other so terribly. That was only before I found out who he truly was. The fact that he told me about his vampirism just made me fall for him even more, just knowing that he could trust me so much. Though it wasn't a matter of trust, only seduction and manipulation. He pulled me away from everything I loved and made me neglect it. My father, Jacob, Angela, Jessica, Mike…….everyone who could have been my friend or was. He told me I was better than them, that he was the only one who could match me in anything. The only one who would keep me balanced, but he was wrong. He broke me and kept the pieces in a cage.

I was nearly impossible to put back together now.

His smoldering topaz eyes stared down into mine; I kept up a defense so I wouldn't melt. Then, he left without another word. The fairest of breezes left in his wake and I straightened my shoulders. Just to take a look outside of my closet, I crawled out to see my room. It was the same as he left it. There wasn't anything out of place, as if he hadn't taken anything to begin with.

Tears of relief began to flow down my cheeks and an insane smile broke across my face as I snatched up a pillow and used it to dab away the tears. He was finally gone. I'm free….

_I'm free!_

Taking a look around my room, a wave of gratitude swept over me. I should make Charlie a big breakfast in the morning, he would like that. Just like he liked him, but after I tell him that we stopped, he will be thrilled. The only person he would ever want me with is Jacob, but, since he hasn't imprinted yet. We can just hope and see.

Glancing out my window, a pair of golden dots flickered before my eyes and I stared. He was still there. Watching. Waiting.

I screamed and grabbed the window and slammed it shut, he winced at the volume of my voice and the crackle of the window sill.

His eyes held the chains that would hold me to him. That is why I couldn't look away. That is why it had to end.

"Never come back here," I said, knowing he could hear me, "Never search me out again, stay away from me."

_**Review please whether you like it or not, please! **_


End file.
